


Author's Note: An Update

by macabrewriter



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrewriter/pseuds/macabrewriter





	Author's Note: An Update

Hello, everyone. Judging by the fact I still get some notifications, some of you are still around. First of all, I appreciate all of you. I understand my stuff isn't exactly the epitome of literature nor can it be considered the best in the realm of DA FF (not fishing for compliments here. I know my writing could be better and I'm working on it), but it makes me giddy to think some of you are getting enjoyment out of it.

I will keep this brief. My life has changed dramatically in the last few months. I've moved back to my home state and got a job that consumes most of my free time. On top of that, my laptop is on its last legs. This means I rarely have the time/ motivation to play and write. However, I do plan to continue soon. Here's a list of what I'm planning:

**Perseverance **\- I no longer have Mara Trevelyan's save file. I suspect laptop trickery here. While that doesn't mean I can't continue with the series, it makes things more difficult for me. She wasn't an easy character to create, and I am not certain I could do it again. I also feel as though she wasn't very interesting. I believe that's due to my lack of interest in most things Chantry-related. I was trying to write a character out of my comfort zone and I failed. I won't delete what I've written, but the series has been canceled. I apologize to anyone that was looking forward to an update.

** The Lion and the Noble **\- Mara no longer exists, but I do have another Trevelyan Cullenmancer. She is a mage, which is firmly in my comfort zone and adds a bit of nuance to the romance. I have some ideas for something new, but the original is canceled.

** The Inquisitor and the Wolf **\- When I went to edit the series in 2018, I was appalled at how awful it was and deleted everything. Since then, my little Dalish hothead has gone through a few changes. I plan to start something new with her, though it will likely be under a different name. Keep an eye out for that.

** Solavellan AU **\- All the pieces will remain on AO3 and I plan to write more in the future. Not everything can be Solavellan hell 24/7.

Other fics that may or may not be DA-related will also be posted at a later date. Until then, I hope all of you are doing well. If I've missed anything, please let me know.

Dareth shiral.


End file.
